1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel toothbrush. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a toothbrush with a toothpaste compartment for dispensing toothpaste.
2. Description of the Related Art
The introduction of a toothbrush having an internal toothpaste compartment reduces the spread of household germs. The spread of germs is a major problem inside of bathrooms. Bathrooms hold many germs, from bodily fluids, fecal matter becoming airborne when the toilet is flushed, to saliva when human beings spit in the sink. People contend with bird flu, swine flu, common colds and many viruses such as H1N1, which has been deadly to children at an alarming rate.
The present invention solves the problem of transmission of household germs between multiple toothbrushes and a singular tube of toothpaste. In this invention, each toothbrush has its own self contained compartment that allows for the insertion of a disposable cartridge containing toothpaste and readily supplies the toothbrush with the toothpaste, as needed. By providing each toothbrush with its own supply of toothpaste in an internal compartment, this invention reduces the spread of germs between multiple toothbrushes that use a toothpaste tube. Accordingly, the present invention helps prevent the spread of these deadly germs and keeps us safer in our homes.